Ring of Steel/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: With the line at Seelow now broken, nothing stands between the Red Army and Berlin. Every day, we carve deeper into German territory. Every day, fear and desperation erode their will. When our train reaches Berlin, they will have nowhere left to hide. of Steel' 23, 1945 Germany Petrenko Shock Army The player takes control of Dimitri Petrenko, and is on a train bound for Pankow, Germany with his fellow Red Army soldiers. The train stops. Reznov: On your feet! Commissar: On the Führer's birthday... A barrage of Katyusha rockets will tear Berlin to pieces. With your bullets... With your bayonets... With your bare hands... Do the same to their wretched soldiers! The group of Red Army soldiers leave the train and stop at an opening. A barrage of rockets hits a building in front of them. Reznov: Charge!!! The group advances forward. Reznov: Keep moving! Keep moving! Commissar: Move up with the tanks! Reznov: Use them for cover! The player meets a resistance of Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: The rats are everywhere! Clear every building! More! On the upper floor! When the player kills enough Wehrmacht soldiers. Chernov: They are running! Reznov: Of course, Chernov! But they have nowhere to go! Wipe them out! Some Red Army tanks are destroyed. Reznov: Our tanks are being torn apart! When the player reaches the clocktower building. Chernov: They have set up defenses in the clocktower! Reznov: MG! Stay in cover! Panzerschreck! Dimitri, find a better position upstairs in the building! During battle, Reznov will say these lines at random times. Reznov: Finish them!/ Concentrate fire!!/ Dimitri! Take it out!/ Quickly, Dimitri!/ Break their line!/ Destroy every last position!/ Panzerschreck! When the player kills an MG or a Panzerschreck in the clocktower building, Reznov will say one of two lines: Reznov: Yes!!!/ Fire again! When enough MG's and Panzerschrecks have been taken out, a Red Army tank rolls in and fires at the clocktower building, destroying a large portion of the bottom right wall. Commissar: Move forward, Comrades! Reznov: This way! Into the building! The soldiers enter the building from the destroyed wall. Reznov: Upstairs! Chernov: Sergeant! There are survivors! Commissar: These animals raped and marauded their way through the motherland without mercy!!! They deserve none in return! The soldiers exits the building and come across a group of Red Army soldiers forcing unarmed Wehrmacht soldiers outside. Russian Soldier: Move, you pigs! Russian Soldier: Face us, you cowards! German Soldier: Nein! Bitte, nicht! (No! Please, don't!) German Soldier: Bitte, BITTE! (Please, PLEASE!) The Red Army soldiers proceed to execute the Wehrmacht soldiers, but one survives. German Soldier: Ich bitte Sie...! (I beg you...!) A Red Army Soldier takes out a Tokarev TT-33 and shoots the lone German in the head. A Red Army tank begins moving towards a wall. Chernov: How are we to move forward? Reznov: Ha! Brute force, Chernov, brute force! The tank crashes through the wall, destroying it and allowing entry. Commissar: Keep pushing... MOVE! Chernov: Panzerschreck fire! From the asylum! Reznov: Deal with it! The player comes across two different paths: a courtyard and a street, both covered with Wehrmacht resistance. Reznov: Split up! You four, go through the courtyard! The rest of you, clear the street! The player can go through either path they want. When the player is nearing the asylum. Commissar: Fight your way into the Asylum! Reznov: Hunt them down in whatever corner they hide! When the player reaches the aslyum. Reznov: This place reeks of nightmares and madness. But only the insane would stand against us! Keep moving! Keep killing! When the player reaches a set of stairs. Reznov: This way, upstairs. Dimitri! Grab a shotgun! We will be killing at close quarters! There is a Double-Barreled Shotgun on a crate. Chernov: Do you hear something? Reznov: Shhh... No... That is why I am suspicious... Move carefully, Comrades... Wehrmacht soldiers ambush the Red Army soldiers. The Red Army soldiers fight back and make it to the balcony overlooking the asylum courtyard. Reznov: Dimitri! Get on that MG! Use their own weapons against them. The player can do so if they wish. A group of Wehrmacht soldiers attack from the courtyard. Chernov: There! On the roof!!! Commissar: Kill them all! Pick them off, one by one! When the asylum courtyard is clear. Reznov: Good hunting! Let's move! The soldiers enter the asylum hallways. Reznov: Follow me! An MG begins to fire. Reznov: MG has the hallway covered! Dimitri, take it out! The soldiers take out the MG and clear the asylum. Reznov: Comrades... Our tanks are now advancing! The soldiers leave through a hole in the asylum wall onto the streets. An armada of Red Army tanks and soldiers are firing upon buildings on the streets and Wehrmacht soldiers. Commissar: We should spread the word... Commissar Markhov's voice is amplified by a megaphone of some sort. Commissar: Citizens of Berlin! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten city! We will crush all who dare to resist the will of the Red army! Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! URA! Red Army tanks and soldiers go forward into the city.